Bite me! on hiatus
by InsolentPup
Summary: A normal day at namimori high, or so we think, what happens when Hibari get's locked into a closet? With a girl none less? Might become M rater later. Please Read and review!


**Disclaimer : **Don't own, most likely never will, so please donate to 030-give-me-money-18 so I can take over the Anime World, thank you.

**Pairing : **OC X Hibari

With some ideas from my dear friend Gijs, who said : like to see him get funkeh with someone ( his words )

And three words that had to be in my story according to him : cupcake, closet ( I so knew he would say that ) and Crap… Everything with a C, way to go Gijs, here it is then

**Read and Review please! **

It was a normal day at Namimori High, it was silent and peaceful , just how he, Kyoya Hibari liked it. No delinquents that were making noise, no students who spoke too hard. It was great he could finally sleep on his beloved roof. He smiled with his eyes closed, it wasn't a normal day, it was a great day for him. Until ……

A loud bang was heard and his knee hurt, followed y a loud groan.

Saya fell over something, or better someone, but she didn't saw that yet, since she fell face first on the roof. Just her luck. She groaned '' Ouch that was painful '' she turned on her back and sat up.

Only to meet a pair of gray black eyes who glared at her.

He took his thoughts back, this wasn't a great day, he would bite this insolent girl to death. He looked at her '' Who are you? '' She gulped '' G-good day, '' she stuttered '' M-my name is Saya, I-I just transferred here '' He got up'' Follow me, or else I bite you to death ''

She quickly stood up and dusted herself off '' Y-yes '' _Bite me to death? Well I wouldn't mind him if he would bite me _she grinned a bit to herself and followed him.

He walked into the student council room and kicked his little followers out, who all wore the same stupid hairstyle_, but that is just what the writer thinks so don't mind her_. He sat down and looked at her _Transfer student huh…. _He thought. '' Students have no permission to go on the roof '' he said.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him '' Why were you there then? '' she asked him '' You are also a student aren't you? ''

He looked at her _First stuttering and now a big mouth? Interesting _he stood up and walked to her '' Don't question me ''

She took a step back '' T-then don't question me! I didn't knew that I can't enter the roof ''

He kept walking to her until she hit the closet with her back , she gulped

'' Now you know '' he stared at her. She looked at him '' O-oi mind personal space please ''

He glared at her'' I'll bite you to death! '' he pushed her against the closet and held a tonfa at her throat

She sneaked one hand into her pocket and got something out, and just when he wanted to say something she shoved a cupcake into his mouth. '' Bite this then '' she tried to push him away from her, but he just stood there, staring at her, with a tonfa at her throat and a cupcake in his mouth.

Voices were heard and the door slowly opened, and Hibari shoved her into the closet and followed her in . '' O-oi, what are you do- '' he held his hand on her mouth to make her shut up. _Crap why did I do that? I can go out now, they would think I did something to her _he was deep in thoughts when a pain in his hand hit him, she had bitten him! He started at her and whispered '' Why did you do that? ''

'' Why did you pull me in here! '' she countered. ' shhh '' he held his hand on her mouth again. Then a click was heard. His stupid followers locked the closet and left.

He gaped at the door. And so did she.

'' Crap '' she said out loud '' Let me out!!! '' she yelled angry at the door.

'' They won't hear you…. Everyone went home…. ''

She glared at him '' You! '' she hit him a couple of times on his chest '' This is all your fault! '' he got angry and held her wrists and pushed her against the wall, his body pressing against hers '' You were on the roof to begin with! '' she glared at him '' You could've just told me that I should go! '' she tried to knee him in his crown jewels. He quickly blocked _That's true.. damn _he sighed '' Hibird get help! ''

The little pudgy yellow bird flew to the closet and sat down on top of it tweeting happily .

He sighed in frustration '' We're stuck ''

'' No SHIT! '' she glared at him '' Like I wouldn't know! '' she pushed him away from her '' Give me that tonfa , then 'I'll bite you to death!' '' she flipped.

He smiled amused '' Like you could '' she got even more angry now and pushed him against the wall this time '' Listen buddy, I don't care who you are right now, but this isn't how a first day at school should be! Why did you even pushed me into the closet anyway?! '' he looked at her in surprise _Some strength she has _'' I….Don't know ''

She sighed and let go of him '' It's cramped in here… '' she sat down and hugged her knees '' I'm afraid of small spaces…. '' he sat down next to her, their bodies touching. '' Sorry…. ''

She sighed again '' sorry for flipping.. I panicked . '' He nodded '' Yes you did''

Saya glared at him '' Thanks for reminding me ''

He grinned a bit '' interesting '' he leaned against the wall behind him and looked at her.

'' What is interesting? '' she asked him '' You are '' he put his tonfa down next to him.

'' Great…. You are having the time of your life don't you? '' she looked at him '' Hibari Kyoya '' _How does she know my name?_ '' How do you? ''he looked closely at her '' Do I know you? ''

She sighed '' Dense as always '' she also leaned against the wall behind her ''Remember the little girl, who PROTECTED you against bullies? '' she asked him.

'' I never got bullied… '' he quickly answered. '' O yes you were! '' she looked at him '' You cried a lot back then, you were so cute! And now…'' she sighed

'' ….. You… bit them to death ''

She smiled '' Yes I did, well I just kicked their asses.. while I was even younger then you ''

He stayed silent _I didn't need protection…. No I did _he sighed. '' Why did you go…. ''

She sighed '' Father got a new job we had to move, they didn't told me, until the day we had to go ''

He nodded '' ….. So…. We're stuck.. .'' She laughed a bit '' Yes we are '' she smiled '' I came back for you… I thought you would become a wimpy boy without me '' she grinned '' You became strong '' '' Of course…. '' he looked at her.

**Yeah enough, it already waaaay pass midnight , and omg it's Easter here~**

**Happy Easter everyone.**

**So should I continue this story? Please review then, ideas are welcome!!!!**

**Of course I should continue, they are stuck in a closet, till the next day, so they have more then a half day in there! So we need things to happen don't we? So what should happen? I'm in for everything, just review your idea and what you think of the story.**

**Thank you!**

**~ Psy**


End file.
